What did i do to deserve this
by Vlka Fenryka
Summary: After Brumby left Harm & Mac got together and soon after got married, now Brumby's back for his Sarah, for anything else just keep reading
1. Chapter 1

What did I do to deserve this?

Disclaimer – JAG and its cast don't belong to me, I promise I'm just playing with them and will put them back when I'm finished.

Romance / Humour

(A.N – Set alternate series 10

After Brumby left Harm & Mac got together and soon after got married, now Brumby's back for his Sarah, for anything else just keep reading)

JAG HQ

11:49 Zulu

The main doors to JAG HQ swung open and an individual in military uniform pushed them open and followed them inside. His uniform jacket showed that he wasn't a member of the US armed forces and what was most obvious that the man didn't belong was his voice when he swaggered up to the security desk and said "Gday, I hope you can help me? I worked here on an exchange programme a few years ago and I was just passing through and thought I'd just pop in and see a couple of familiar faces" his eyes took on a dirty, hungry, perverted look and continued "Is Sarah MacKenzie still stationed here?".

Noticing the look on the officers face the marine Corporal behind the desk not knowing if he should give out the information looked to his superior Sergeant Simpkins who was currently staring at the officer with a mixture of emotions on his face ranging from recognition to disgust.

"Mr Brumby sir; welcome back" issued Simpkins deliberately ignoring Mic's rank as he tried to think of ways to stop this man despoiling his desk with his presence.

Mic sneered, "It's Lt Cmdr Brumby" he had worked long and hard for his rank and he had also begged long and hard to get it back after for Sarah's own good he had gone back to his own country and given her time to miss him and come pining after him; of course he had read about her career after he had left and with running through Afghanistan looking for terrorists and nuclear material it was made clear to him that the Admiral was trying to keep his Sarah away from him and had forbidden his beautiful delicate Sarah from even calling, emailing or visiting and that was going to stop because if she was here and he hadn't read about her being reassigned anywhere else then he was going to go up to her office and let her fall into his arms and beg him to take her back 'that's right, poor Sheila I'll need to be ready to catch her when she swoons and falls weeping into my arms' Mic thought.

He was distracted from his fantasy of Sarah completely losing control of her emotions and start crying that he had remembered her and had come to take her away from it all by Sergeant Simpkins who after careful consideration of what might happen decided on some kind of honesty "Yes sir, the Lt Colonel is still stationed here and is still the General's Chief of staff and the office she keeps is still where it was when you were here" "hang on sarge, the General; what happened to Chegwidden?" Mic drawled sounding confused, Sgt Simpkins gave Mic a look that said mind your bloody manners then out loud said "Admiral Chegwidden retired sir early this year, we were all sorry to see him go but we got a replacement in the form of General Gordon Cresswell USMC" Mic looked saddened to hear that Chegwidden had left then his face lightened up as the thought that since the Admiral had left Sarah would now be free to go with him.

Mic tried to keep it light hearted with his reply "You yanks must be desperate to appoint a marine as JAG" then at the look he was given from both the Corporal and Sergeant decided to beat a hasty retreat then as he was approaching the elevator he thought of another small impediment to his plan 'maybe he's gone as well' as he thought about Rabb and Roberts but Roberts wouldn't be a problem if Rabb was away and he could easily handle Harriet if she got in the way of his and Sarah's happiness.

Deciding to push the patience of the desk goons and because his curiosity go the better of him he turned back and half shouted "Is Rabb still here?"; Simpkins's first thought was 'is this guy empty headed to shout a question regarding a senior officer across this room then decided he had to reply to that "Yes sir Cmdr Rabb is still assigned to Headquarters but isn't in the building at this time" deciding to be careful but respectful he continued "and as he's a senior officer to you sir maybe you should be more respectful of senior officers" although saying that he was fully aware that he himself was disrespectful when Brumby had arrived although Brumby's reply to that stunned him "Bollocks mate, Rabb's senior due to a technicality and if I hadn't reserved my commission to come to marry my beautiful Sarah then I'd be an Admiral by now" 'The Admiralty board always passes me over' he thought 'maybe they keep missing my file and don't see it' completely unaware that he was intentionally passed over as he was just too unreliable for advancement and too stupid to realise it, with that he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button, while waiting for the doors to open he stood whistling until a female petty officer walked up to the lift to wait for it to open, Mic turned his head to look at her and leered at her then started talking to her as the doors opened Simpkins watched as both passengers stepped in case Mic did something stupid then continued watching as the doors started closing and the petty officer turned to Mic stunned at something he said and slapped him hard on the face then put her hand through the opening to force the doors open stepped out leaving a bewildered Mic as the doors closed holding his face where the impact had occurred.

Simpkins was curious as to what had been said and before she could get away he called to her "Petty officer can I get a minute"; the petty officer who had hoped to get away turned at the Sgt's voice dropped her head and walked over "yes Sergeant" "What did that OFFICER say to you P.O" he said with the inflection on officer making it sound like he had said filth" with her face blushing with a mixture of embarrassment and anger responded with "well he wanted to know if I wanted a threesome with him and his beautiful Sarah", Simpkins looked on stunned as the PO walked away.

A few minutes later the main door opened again and in walked Cmdr Rabb and as usual for the last few years had a smile on his face and a spring in his step, walking up to the security desk to sign in Harm tossed a friendly "Hi Sarge how's the family" to Sgt. Simpkins; Simpkins liked Rabb he mused to himself not only was he friendly and easy to get along with but he did the smart thing and married a marine and made her happy but he knew that if he did anything stupid he would have half the Corps down on him, as Rabb was signing in Simpkins responded with "family's fine sir thanks for asking they enjoyed your singing at the picnic last month sir will you be doing it again anytime soon" Harm laughed at that saying "next time Sgt; next time, you have a nice day".

As Harm finished signing in and started walking towards the stairs again like he had been doing for the last few years 'probably to keep up with the wife' Simpkins thought he knew he had to warn him "Cmdr Rabb sir!" Harm turned and looked back at Simpkins and said "did I miss something Sgt." Looking down at his briefcase and them feeling his pockets to ensure nothing had fallen out "Sir, Colonel Rabb just had a visitor sign in about five minutes ago and it wasn't a friendly visitor if you get my meaning" Harm hearing that went on the defensive "who is it? What do they want?" Harm shot out on quickly "well sir it was a certain Australian Asshole by the name of Lt Cmdr Michael Brumby sir" Simpkins told him trying to calm him down, Harm's expression on the other hand had turned incredulous "Bugme! What the hell does he want?" "Well sir if we go by his answer he wants his beautiful delicate Sarah which I guess to mean he plans to run off with your wife the Colonel sir" was Simpkins's response as he tried to hold in a laugh.

Harm looked at Simpkins for a minute then told him "I guess I better get up there and save him from himself because knowing Mac if Mic tries to get her to leave he'll end up dead because for her to leave…." Harm cut himself off and turned towards the stairs, as he started walking he said "thanks for the warning Sarge" Harm kept the smile on his face but inside he finished his sentence 'for Mac to leave with Mic she would have to leave behind her kids our kids and that wouldn't happen for several reasons – one because after Mic had left he had gathered up his courage and finally told Mac how he felt followed up by a kiss after which he told her that if she decided to hit him could she go into his car and take out the bag in the back seat that he had prepared for a stay in hospital and give it to the paramedic if she even bothered to call one, well blow me if she didn't declare her love for me right after I told her and that was followed up by a kiss from her which led to other things. The other reason or reasons were Matt and Trish their beautiful twin children born twelve months after Mic left and he knew that Sarah would never leave their children of her own volition as her own mother had left and would instead have to be forced to leave' Harm's emotions clouded over at that last thought but pushed them aside as he approached the floor the bullpen and his office was on then walked up to the bullpen door and pushed it open to see what awaited him

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Please see chapter 1

(But just in case DON'T OWN THEM – But I can only dream)

A.N (In case you're wondering the humour appears in this chapter)

JAG HQ

11:53 Zulu

Mic stepped out of the elevator and immediately headed towards the door of the bullpen, as he got to the door he stopped and looked in to see if anything was different but it all looked the same and with that he pushed open the door and strode into the bullpen

As he made his way to Sarah's office he encountered two officers coming out of one of the offices one of whom he knew as this man was supposed to be his best man Bud Roberts, Mic deciding to be proactive spoke first before he was noticed "Lt Roberts how are you" Bud who was busy talking to Cmdr Turner as they were coming out of Sturgis's office, Bud hearing his name called turned surprised as the accent of the person who had interrupted him jarred him "Mic" Bud called, then turning around and seeing Mic in uniform and now the same rank as him said "Congratulations on getting back into uniform Mic".

Mic not seeing Bud's uniform and keeping his eyes on Bud's face remarked "I'm back in uniform Lt. so you should address me as Lt Cmdr", inside Mic was annoyed that this was now the second person who had not taken notice of his rank that he had earned and it probably showed on his face as the third member of the party Cmdr Sturgis Turner interrupted Mic's thoughts by voicing a question "Who is this person Lt Cmdr?, I mean I can guess who it is with the uniform and the accent and the stories "Mic hearing the rank turned to the man and looked him up and down and muttered "Don't you know the name of the man next to you", louder he said "by the way I'm Lt Cmdr Michael Brumby but my friends call me Mic" Sturgis looked at the man and wasn't impressed 'so this is the man that nearly married Mac I'm not impressed, if you ask me she made the right choice in marrying Rabb' "Good morning Lt Cmdr I'm Commander Sturgis Turner and since you don't seem to know or care this" he said pointing at Bud "is Lt Cmdr Bud Roberts and while I'm speaking, Can I help you?" Mic upon hearing Bud's new rank finally looked and saw the stripes on Bud's uniform "Congrats Bud, and no you can't help me cause I'm here to see Sarah so if you'll excuse me and need to see her" and with that he walked by them and carried on further into the Bullpen towards Mac's office not noticing the pitying look on Bud's face and the disgusted look on Sturgis's.

Approaching Sarah's office he took a look at the tag hanging above the door that proclaimed Lt Colonel Sarah MacKenzie USMC, then with a grin on his face looked over at Harm's office and thought 'too slow Rabb you always will be a loser' then without much ado knocked on Sarah's door and without waiting for a response walked straight in.

The first thing he noticed about her on entering her office was her hair 'she's let it grow' he thought then as he was staring at her she said "Come i…." she broke off as she looked up from what she was doing to see that her visitor had just barged in "Mic this is a surprise" Mac was shocked at the identity of her visitor, of all the people she hoped never to see again Mic was one, that was when she noticed the look on his face 'he looks a bit constipated and that face he looks like a bulldog that's been punched once too many times' Mac bit back a smile as that thought penetrated her brain "I've come to hear your apology so that I can forgive you and take you back, we belong together luv and you need to be looked after and taken care of, I'm gonna get us married and I'll take you back to Australia and we'll have kids and be happy and you won't have to work because I'll keep you busy having children and did I mention that I'll take care of you".

Mic was disappointed in Sarah that she hadn't fallen into his arms weeping with joy that he had returned but realised that with his presence her knees had probably gone weak and couldn't stand so he forged on ahead with his plan to get her to admit that she missed him and wanted to run away with him "Mic dear god take a breath before you pass out and if you need to take a seat" was the only thing Mac could think to say.

With that Mic sat down and continued talking and Mac rested her head on her hands and pretended to listen to him talk, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the love of her life enter the bullpen and say something to both Bud and Sturgis who were both watching her office in case something happened, Harm's sudden burst of laughter from something Sturgis had told him caught Mic's attention and he stopped talking and turned in his chair to look at from where the bark of laughter had come from, Mic sneered when he locked eyes on the tall Commander "Sarah are you still working with that loser" Mic asked Mac his eyes not leaving Harm.

Mac's eyes flared with that comment and the anger started building 'how dare this, this person call my husband a loser that arrogant Aussie basta…' Mac cut that thought off and tried a diplomatic solution to the problem instead of starting a war with Australia "Mic, Harm isn't a loser, he's compassionate, caring, supportive" 'and oh so cute' Mac said to herself with a sigh "and no we're not partnered up anymore, regulations" she told him cryptically "good because he's nothing but trouble" and with that he turned back around to her and continued to talk about taking her away from it all and completely oblivious to the name plate on her desk that proclaimed Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb.

Harm noticed the look on Mac's face and had to decide whether or not to go in and rescue her but in the end decided to have some fun with her.

Walking up to the door of his own office he caught Mac's eyes and she watched him wave at her then disappear into his own office and close the door, Mac couldn't help but let a "Damn it" escape from her mouth as she watched her beloved give that cheeky wave and escape into his cave er. office, Mic stopped "are you ok luv" was the concerned comment that he gave her "no I just stubbed my toe on the leg of my desk" and with that sentence Mic was definitely certain that his pure delicate Sarah needed him to take care of her and decided to redouble his efforts to get her to come with him.

Sarah was currently trying to think of ways of killing people to take her mind off of the voice of the man droning on at her when she noticed her computer blinking at her and took note that it was her IM. Using her mouse she brought the screen up on her computer.

H: Hi baby how are you

'How am I, how am I' ooooh she thought slightly infuriated, how I am is that I need help, 'hmm help, well two can play that game' and Mac started typing.

M: Hi Honey Mic's here

H: I noticed how is he?

M: Fine, he wants me to run away with him and have his children :)

Mac heard another bark of laughter that came from Harm's office when he read that one

H: that's nice but I think your busy looking after ours.

M: I'm busy looking after ours?

H: Sorry baby I meant that we're busy looking after ours

M: That's better flyboy

H: Sorry mum

M: Sorry who?

H: Sorry Ma'am

M: Harmon!

H: God Mac don't get formal on me

M: You infuriate me sometimes

H: I know but you love me anyway

M: You're lucky that I do or I might shut Mic up by going with him

H: Does he know that we're married and have two beautiful children?

M: Honestly, I don't think his eyes have left me, or they did when he was looking at you but except for that he's been staring at me and it's really starting to creep me out.

H: Or does he not notice the picture of the kids or your name plaque

M: Nope

H: Well Mac you can certainly pick them lol

M: Be quiet Harm

H: Yes Sarah, whatever you say Sarah, Your wish is my command Sarah

M: My wish is your command hmm interesting sailor I'll enjoy that

H: LEGALLY Mac LEGALLY, don't involve me in anything shady

M: Would I do that sailor?

M: Wait don't answer that

There was a minute's pause with no further messages from Harm and Mac had thought he had gone then another message came

H: Does he even stop to take a breath?

Mac had to chuckle at that "Something amusing Sarah" Mic said catching Mac's attention

"Sorry Mic, just read an All hands message from the General concerning staffing among the enlisted but you were saying Mic". Mac coached to get him to go back to what he was saying and couldn't believe that she openly and freely lied to this disgrace of a uniform and he took it as the truth 'that could be useful' she thought as she went back to typing.

M: No I think he's turning purple but you've got me lying to Mic you are a bad boy squid

H: In that case I'll let you punish me later in private

M: Squid!

H: I'll even let you spank me

M: Stickboy :((

H: Or I could spank you because you are the one that lied

M: I can see you sleeping on the couch for the next month

H: Oh baby did I say spank I meant to say massage

M: thought so

H: Yep, I'll start with your arms

M: Sound nice

H: Then I'll rub your back and shoulders

M: mmhhh Heavenly

H: Then I'll get to work on your legs and thighs

M: Go tiger

H: With my tongue

Harm heard a spluttering cough/choke/laugh/snort coming from Mac's office and had to grin, He looked out the window of his rathole I mean office and seen Mic running to the water cooler for some water and had to laugh then feeling a little brave looked into Mac's office to find her staring at him with a mixed look of wonderment, amusement, disbelief and a little anger, but god did she look gorgeous, he noticed her typing on he computer and he was suddenly interested in what she was doing, he quickly found out when his screen flashed to show another message.

Clicking on the message he brought it up

M: YOU ARE A BAD BAD BOY SAILOR

Harm looked up from his screen and gave her a shy wave as he noticed Mic coming back with the water and handing it to her, sitting back down at the computer he started typing

H: Guilty as charged your honour

M: Are you ready to receive your sentence Navy?

H: Aye Aye Ma'am

M: I sentence you to at least another 50 yrs of loving me

H: I can do that easily

M: Easily ok then squid I'll have to add to it, you are also hereby sentenced to watch the kid's tomorrow night while I go out with Jen and Harriet on a girl's night out.

H: Why tomorrow night?

M: Because tonight you're taking me to bed and we're celebrating **all night long**

Harm couldn't help the whoop of excitement that escaped his lips at reading that message then frowned, what were they celebrating? He resolved himself to ask her

H: Mac baby what are we celebrating?

M: Come into my office and I'll tell you and we can both put this damaged Australian Dingo down.

With that said Mac shut her IM down and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as Harm came running to find out the news, knocking on her door and as Mic did before and not wait for her to grant him admittance walked straight in only to receive a less than warm welcome from Mic who when Harm entered had stood up to face him "Rabb" "Bugme" as the men sized each other up "Can we help you Rabb" Mic said conversationally then looked at his watch "Sarah and me are just about to go for lunch so can whatever you want not wait until we come back", taking charge he started to go around to help Sarah to her feet until Sarah cut in "actually Mic, I invited Harm in because I need to tell my husband something" and waited until it struck home in the back of Mic's empty head.

When it did his eyes went wide with confusion "husband" then his head started darting all over the office starting with the photos of Sarah and Harm holding two kids that he had noticed when he had first sat down but had assumed that they were more of Bud & Harriet's children then his eyes finally descended on the name plaque on her desk that proudly proclaimed that she was Sarah Rabb and he went back to his seat and collapsed dejectedly into it knowing he had lost.

Harm ignored Brumby as he only had eyes for his wife, his better half, the other part of his soul, his partner and the mother of his children.

"You looking for something Harmon" Mac asked sweetly knowing she was torturing him by playing dumb "What do you want to tell me honey" Harm asked as he was desperate to know and out of the corner of his eye could see Mic cringe at the use of the term honey "well as I said in the message we're going to be celebrating all night tonight because you've done it to me again" "Done what? What have I done now?" Harm questioned "I'm pregnant again sweetheart" Harm's eyes lit up and at the same moment Mic's eyes went dark, Harm was at her side in a second taking her up into his arms and proceeded to give her a passionate kiss.

"I know I said this when I took over from Chegwidden but seriously can you people not keep that out of my offices? What you do in your spare time is your business but on my time and in uniform you will comport yourselves as the officers you claim to be" came the voice from the door of the office and both quickly broke apart and turned to face the stern but understanding visage of their commanding officer, "besides it's distracting the rest of the office and I do want them to do some work today, if it's not too much trouble"

"Sorry General but Sarah" Harm turned and looked lovingly at his wife "has just informed me that she's pregnant again and I couldn't help myself" Harm announced with a tear in his eye.

"Quite right too Cmdr well in that case you two can call it a day and go home and celebrate cause now I know that neither of the two of you will be getting any work done" and with that General Cresswell turned and walked away as he received a "Thank you sir" from both subordinates.

A sob broke loose from the mess of human being sitting in the rooms' second visitor seat and Cresswell turned back around and the noise and said to his officers "Oh Rabbs before I forget, Colonel; Admiral Morris needs you back upstairs tomorrow to continue on the bench and I received a message from the Australian embassy that one of their former officers a Michael Brumby escaped from a secured mental facility in Melbourne and was last heard before disappeared saying that he was going back to Sarah at JAG, now the Aussie JAG's don't have a Sarah on staff but realised that he was TAD here and was going to be married to an American JAG called Sarah and have asked us to be on the lookout for him if he arrives".

With that Harm pointed at Mic and mouthed 'him' and both Mac and Creswell lunged at Mic and slammed his head off the desk and held his hands behind the desk while guards were called to take Mic away sobbing.

General Creswell turned to Mac as Mic was being taken away and said "You know Colonel you certainly can pick them. This is all your fault you know because if you hadn't known him he wouldn't have come here and caused me to crease my uniform, this is a warning for you Colonel" and with that he turned and walked away with a grin that he had hidden from the two of them riding high on his face.

Mac turned to Harm and said "Honestly Harm what the hell and answer me truthfully did I do to deserve this" As Harm took his hand in hers and started to walk to the doors of the bullpen replied "Don't know, just unlucky I guess" and continued walking

The End


End file.
